


Phénix

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk a fait du chocolat, Hurt/Comfort, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, allura is Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Allura était une princesse sans couronne et sans peuple, une simple âme errante dans un univers infini d'étoiles. Sa vie avait été bercée par la destruction perpétuée par Zarkon - la nouvelle comme l'ancienne. Et parfois, au milieu de tous ces combats, Allura se sentait totalement perdue et impuissante. - OS, Allura-centric.





	Phénix

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien :3c
> 
> Un dernier OS pour ce soir ! Il a été écrit pour une soirée à thème, pour le thème "Destruction" (oui je sais, incroyablement joyeux). Je suis assez fier·ère du résultat final, honnêtement. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

La fumée s'élevait en douces volutes blanches, s'échappant par bouffées de la tasse qu'elle enserrait entre ses longs doigts fins. L'air vibrait des discussions entre ses amis autour d'elle, pourtant elle ne voyait que ça – ces longues colonnes blanchâtres qui volaient sans but. La boisson que lui avait donnée Hunk avait un goût sucré plaisant, agréable lorsqu'il roulait sur le palais – il avait essayé de recréer le goût d'une boisson qu'ils avaient sur Terre, avait-il expliqué en les servant. Elle n'en avait pas retenu le nom, mais cela avait semblé lui faire vraiment plaisir quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Lance avait évoqué sa mère, le regard perdu dans le vide et Pidge s'était jetée sur la boisson avec gourmandise. Même Shiro avait esquissé un sourire mélancolique en buvant sa propre tasse et en écoutant les récits des plus jeunes. Keith n'avait rien dit, mais lui aussi s'était fait attentif, alors que Coran demandait sa recette à un Hunk joyeux.

Et elle était restée dans son coin, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle n'en parlait jamais, mais entendre les Paladins évoquer leur planète natale lui évoquait la sienne – mais Altéa avait disparu à tout jamais, et il était hors de question que la Terre subisse le même sort. Elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher. Un regard à ses compagnons de voyage suffit à Allura pour constater qu'ils étaient tous absorbés par autre chose et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Un léger sourire attendri aux lèvres, elle se leva silencieusement, sa tasse toujours en main, et quitta la pièce.

Ses pas la menèrent dans cette salle qu'elle avait si souvent visitée auparavant, qui était devenue son refuge désormais – celle qui avait accueilli l'esprit de son père en son sein. Tout lui rappelait sa chère planète qu'elle aimait tellement, ses champs parcourus de milliers de fleurs, son soleil éclatant, son air paisible et doux. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, bien sûr, c'était toutes ces personnes avec qui elle discutait, se liait d'amitié, se disputait parfois. Tous ces gens qui partageaient la même culture, les mêmes traditions qu'elle.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant – la manière dont elle était si absolument attachée à toutes ces petites coutumes altéennes qui lui semblaient tellement  _normales_ , alors. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle seule pour les faire exister encore un peu, elle mesurait un peu plus l'importance de ces quelques gestes, paroles, idées qui avaient forgés son peuple. Elle se présentait en Princesse à tous ceux qu'elle croisait – mais pourtant, elle n'avait plus personne à gouverner. À peine Coran qui avait toujours tenu ce rôle si particulier pour elle et qui avait été jusqu'à l'accompagner dans cette mise en léthargie de dix mille ans. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, pas à lui – elle ne pouvait pas faire de l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un deuxième père un simple sujet qui se devait de lui obéir. Jamais elle ne le pourrait. Elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.

Elle était une Princesse sans couronne, sans peuple, sans pays. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre que la dernière représentante d'une planète et de ses habitants aujourd'hui disparus. Détruits par les feux exquis de la colère et de la haine, brisés par la décision de leur roi et par l'espoir placé en leur princesse. Elle se devait d'être forte, d'être courageuse, d'être un leader qui jamais ne baisserait les bras et se devait de tenir son équipe soudée. Mais elle avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'une âme en peine errant dans l'espace sans aucun but. Et parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son grand lit reflétant toute sa vie passée, elle pleurait à s'en dessécher le cœur.

Sa vie n'avait été que détruite. Elle avait vu Voltron et en avait rêvé – et puis, il avait été éparpillé, exilé, envolé bien plus loin qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Ses Paladins avaient connu une lente et douloureuse destruction – d'eux-même, de leurs amis, de ceux qu'ils avaient connu. Zarkon en était le meilleur exemple, après tout – lui avait été à la fois détruit et destruction, tel un pantin peint de folie délicate et de regrets passés. Peut-être était-ce Voltron, qui brisait tant de vie – lui qui avait été créé pour maintenir un idéal de paix, n'était-ce pas ironique ?

Et Allura regardait les enfants qui remplaçaient les Paladins d'autrefois. Elle les regardait, et elle avait peur. Peur que tout cela ne les mène qu'à leur perte, eux aussi, et qu'ils ne finissent le cœur et l'âme brisés par cette bataille sans fin. Elle en tremblait, la nuit, en plein combat, lorsqu'elle les voyait rire avec tant d'insouciance.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'ils meurent, qu'ils soient détruits à leur tour comme tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Coran savait la rassurer, alors, lui certifier que cela ne se passerait pas comme autrefois, qu'ils étaient forts, que tout irait bien. Et Shiro la regardait, lui souriait, l'apaisait, par sa seule présence si calme et rassurante. Elle avait confiance en lui – il était celui qui les mènerait à la victoire, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Alors elle regardait de nouveau ces enfants, le cœur moins douloureux – et ça ne la dérangeait plus de voir Keith et Lance se disputer pour une raison obscure, Pidge compter les points en restant collée à ses recherches, Hunk cuisiner et rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait – car enfin elle se sentait confiante en l'avenir.

Allura ne pouvait garder ses distances avec eux. Elle était celle qui les menait au combat, celle qui les avait arrachés à leur vie – elle se devait de prendre ses responsabilités. Certes, elle culpabilisait peut-être trop, surtout en entendant Hunk ou Lance évoquer leur famille, mais ce sentiment lui dévorait l'estomac, parfois. Elle se demandait si ils regrettaient de l'avoir suivie, si ils ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux ; mais elle avait trop peur de poser la question. Trop peur que la réponse soit positive. Alors elle faisait de son mieux pour leur rendre la vie agréable, de prendre un peu plus en considération ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Elle apprenait à les connaître, tous. Sous ses dehors de charmeur, Lance s'avérait être une personne agréable et ouverte, qui avec l'expérience avait appris à venir la voir lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, avec un regard inquiet qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – et elle n'en regrettait que plus tous ces moments de flirt qu'il instaurait avec elle. Keith semblait toujours plus solitaire mais elle se sentait proche de lui, souvent, et des préoccupations qui lui venaient à l'esprit – c'était sans contexte un bon ami sur qui elle pouvait compter et se reposer de temps à autre, qui gardait la tête sur les épaules. Hunk avait cette gentillesse naturelle qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes et qui donnait envie de lui parler sans réfléchir, de le serrer contre soi en l'aidant au possible – il cuisinait en plus extrêmement bien et Allura adorait le voir à l'œuvre. Pidge possédait un caractère un peu difficile quand on ne savait pas par où l'aborder, mais elle se révélait enjouée lorsqu'on parlait des bons sujets avec elle – et puis, elle admirait la détermination sans faille de la plus jeune et lui avait proposé son aide si elle en avait besoin, ce qui avait dû lui donner l'approbation éternelle de la jeune fille.

Et puis, il y avait Shiro. Lui aussi était le leader, bien sûr, et il veillait sur les plus jeunes avec une attention toute particulière pour chacun d'eux. Allura l'admirait pour cela, pour sa force, pour son courage, aussi. Il émanait parfois de lui une étrange douceur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, mais qu'elle appréciait, parfois un peu trop. Ils se comprenaient, tous les deux – parce qu'ils se devaient d'être forts pour le reste de l'équipe, de réfléchir à tout, de les protéger en un certain sens. Et Shiro avait cette aura rassurante qui lui réchauffait le cœur et l'apaisait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

La destruction avait touché Altéa et Allura au plus profond de son cœur. Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tous ses repères, et elle savait que c'était tout aussi difficile pour Coran. Mais quand elle regardait les Paladins, les nouveaux Paladins, un étrange espoir lui serrait le cœur.

Voltron avait été détruit. Mais il était rené de ces cendres, tel un phénix de paix et d'espoir, et Allura l'avait suivi.

Alors Allura voulait y croire. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Ils empêcheraient cette lente destruction de briser l'univers tout entier. Elle se le promettait.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement face à elle, et un sursaut vint la cueillir. Elle redressa la tête et son regard rencontra le léger sourire de Shiro, qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

« On a remarqué que tu n'étais plus là, et Hunk s'est dit que tu en voudrais peut-être encore. »

Il leva la cruche qu'il tenait entre ses larges mains, et un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Merci. »

Il parcourut la distance entre eux et s'installa tranquillement à ses côtés, respectant un certain écart poli, et lui resservit doucement une tasse qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir vidée.

« Voilà. Le chocolat apaise les cœurs, même si ce n'est pas vraiment du chocolat. Hm... On peut faire comme si, au pire ? »

Il lui présenta la tasse, et elle la prit avec un léger rire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le chocolat, mais si ça avait le goût de la boisson qu'avait fait Hunk, elle était un peu près sûre d'aimer ça. Et elle voulait bien croire que ça apaisait – mais ne se sentait-elle pas moins mélancolique grâce à la présence de Shiro ?

Elle but lentement, les yeux une nouvelle fois perdus dans le vague mais profitant de la chaude présence à ses côtés. Après quelques gorgées dans le silence le plus complet, elle reposa la tasse à ses pieds et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Paladin Noir, guidée par son seul instinct. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence confortable qui régnait.

« Je pensais à Altéa. À mon peuple. » Les mots s'étaient échappés sans qu'elle ne pense à les retenir, et le soudain besoin de déverser toutes ses pensées se fit ressentir. « Ils me manquent. » continua-t-elle doucement, les yeux clos. Contre elle, Shiro ne bougea pas un instant – c'était à peine si elle le sentait respirer. « Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé partager leur destin. Même s'il était cruel. C'est dur d'être seule, à présent... Mais je pense à vous, et je veux tenir bon. »

Elle sentit l'homme pencher la tête, doucement, comme s'il essayait de la voir un peu mieux – et sa voix chaude s'éleva.

« C'est normal. Qu'ils te manquent, ou que tu ressentes ce genre de choses. Je... Je suppose que c'est normal. La Terre me manque, à moi aussi. C'est là où j'ai grandi, où reposent mes souvenirs, pour beaucoup.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de faillir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je pense que nous sommes des êtres dotés d'émotions et que parfois, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'être envahis par elles. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et le silence vint de nouveau se glisser dans la pièce. Elle avait ouvert de nouveau les yeux et baissé un peu la tête, observant ses mains jouer avec l'ourlet de sa jupe.

« J'ai peur. Tout... Tout a été détruit autour de moi. J'ai peur que ça vous détruise aussi. »

Shiro attrapa sa main et elle la lui abandonna. Il la pressa doucement dans la sienne, lui transmettant sa compassion, sa chaleur, sa force – et elle comprit qu'il partageait la même peur, la même angoisse.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera pas. » commença-t-il, et Allura prit conscience que Shiro était certainement celui qui comprenait le mieux les risques auxquels ils étaient exposés. « Mais je peux te promettre que nous ferons tout pour l'empêcher. »

Et ce n'était peut-être rien, comme ça, mais ça rassura la jeune femme au possible. Ça lui enlevait un poids des épaules et ça avait ce goût de  _tu n'es pas seule_ qui roulait sur sa langue et caressait ses espoirs.

Shiro se leva soudain et la tira à lui, sa main enserrant toujours celle de la princesse. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle le rassura de la même manière. Elle se sentait mieux, à présent – peut-être était-ce dû à ce chocolat cuisiné avec les moyens de bord, ou à la présence de Shiro ; elle ne savait pas trop, mais était-ce important ? Après tout, le résultat était là. Le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire et elle se sentit encore plus confiante et débordante d'espoir qu'auparavant.

« Allons vérifier qu'ils ne font pas trop de bêtises sans nous. » proposa-t-elle avec une lueur un brin malicieuse dans le regard.

Elle se sentait redevenue elle-même, la mélancolie et la tristesse chassée au loin. Et alors qu'elle retournait dans la salle où l'attendait les autres occupants du vaisseau en compagnie de Shiro, son cœur s'était apaisé et ses pensées devenues un peu plus légères.

Sa vie avait été brisée, détruite, c'était vrai. Mais elle se relèverait. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle avait encore tant à faire, tant à voir – tant de personnes à aider et à sauver. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour quelques pensées intrusives, pas lorsqu'on comptait autant sur elle. Elle était plus forte que cela.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'apportait la destruction la plus totale ; l'espoir le plus pur.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
